Episode:Weapon X, Lies and Videotape
| image = | date = June 11, 1995 | ep_num = 61 | writer = David McDermott Steven Melching | director = | guest = | prev = The Lotus and the Steel | next = Have Yourself A Morlock Little X-Mas }} Wolverine heads to Canada to search for the secrets behind his adamantium skeleton. But how much of his own memory can he trust when those he thought dead meet him there? (Season Finale) Story Quotes Trivia Continuity Goofs *In one scene, Wolverine and Sabretooth switch voices. Background Writer Stephen Melching released some censorship notes from Broadcast Standards and Practices.https://www.cbr.com/x-men-censors-eiffel-tower/ *Please do not refer to Maverick as Wolverine's "drinking buddy." *Please substitute for the use of "Shiva," a Hindu god. A name from Greek mythology, or some such would be acceptable. *It will not be acceptable for Sabretooth to say he wants to "kill" Wolverine. *Silver Fox may be in jeopardy, but she should not be lying on the floor injured. *Also, please lose either Sabretooth’s "...and tasty," or "just like..." to avoid a suggestive reference to Silver Fox. *Please do not show Wolverine and Sabretooth "trading blows" (socking each other with their fists). *Please do not have Wolverine intentionally slash the support for the lights so they strike Cyclops, and do not have Cyclops seriously hurt or knocked unconscious. Cyclops and Xavier should not require hospitalization or monitoring afterwards. *It will not be acceptable for Wolverine to say "I almost killed Scott." Something like "I was completely out of control when I attacked Scott" would be acceptable. *Please do not have Wolverine attack Sabretooth first. *Caution to make all the weapons futuristic. *Please delete or substitute for Sabretooth calling Silver Fox "squaw." *Please limit the shots fired in the "Andre" scene. Each person should fire no more than one blast. The title is based off the 1989 film ''Sex, Lies, and Videotape''. Reaction Comic Book Resources ranked this as thirteenth in their ranking of the top fifteenth episodes of the series. They said Logan's troubled past has always been the more fascinating aspects of the X-Men universe and this episode does a great job exploring that. They liked how disoriented Wolverine was as he explored that history as well as showing his relationship to Silver Fox. They also enjoyed the visuals and the title's nod to the film.The 15 Best Episodes Of X-Men: The Animated Series at Comic Book Resources Comic Book Resources ranked this as the fourth top tear-jerking episode of the series. "The notion of the Mandela Effect can almost be attributed to Wolverine and his character's history. Mystery, confusion, and convolution have plagued Wolverine since his inception. Episode nineteen of season three dug deeper into Logan's chronicles within the Weapon X program. Conflicting memories with fellow Weapon X soldiers (Sabretooth, Maverick and Silver Fox) ignite friction, as they gather at the abandoned Weapon X facility. While they exhume caustic answers, they all bring into question the lives they have lived and continue to live. Logan's heartstrings are lacerated as Silver Fox questions the authenticity of their romantic endeavors."Top 10 Tear-Jerking Episodes From X-Men: The Animated Series at Comic Book Resources References External Links *Marvel Animated Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:X-Men Episodes Category:Season Finale